


Astray 迷途 （《The Labyrint迷宫》第二部）

by LingLinger



Series: The Labyrinth 迷宫 [3]
Category: DCU, Injustice - Fandom, Injustice2, Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: M/M, SuperBat, 不义超蝙, 超蝙, 超蝠 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2019-11-08 01:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LingLinger/pseuds/LingLinger
Summary: 光明之子，超人，新氪星的皇帝。黑暗骑士，蝙蝠侠，新氪星的皇后。立场，权力，爱情，自由，子嗣。也许这是另一次迷途罢了。





	1. Homeward 归途

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：本文承接《Homeward 归途》的HE结局，这一部将有更多狗血！后面章节会有肉！大概每周六更新，如果一周六不更就是工作太忙，两周六更新。  
> 感谢各位小天使的支持！爱你们！喜欢的话麻烦点个Kudos❤点个关注噢谢谢！

——Superman X Batman——

《Astray 迷途》Part 1

Homeward 归途

——— by Ling_铃歌 ———

 

“权力会腐化人心。”

                         ——《不义联盟：人间之神》第八卷

 

鲜红欲滴的玫瑰切花吐露着芳香，在阳光中飘满这座古老庄园的书房。午后的阳光给沙发的轮廓镀上一层亮金色，照亮了地上散落的两张报纸。

“抱歉，这……恐怕需要请示艾尔陛下。”

一边的咖啡桌上放着一杯冷掉的咖啡，深褐色醇厚的液体在雪白的瓷杯内侧留下一圈淡淡的咖啡渍。

“总统先生，这个计划对人类的发展至关重要，您难道不这么认为吗？”

巨大的投影浮动在对面，屏幕上正襟危坐的男人表情严肃，额头却闪着汗水折射的光亮。纵然他身后的花旗因为敞开的窗户而微微飘动，但显然这一点微风并不能缓解他的紧张。

“我们和新氪星的关系不允许我们这么做。”

沙发上的人影动了动，阳光擦过他黑色铮亮的皮鞋，他依旧坐在阴影中：“总统先生，您这是什么意思？”

“您是曾经的反抗军首领，现在的新氪星皇后，您难道还缺少权力吗？”屏幕上的男人摇了摇头，“地球……地球还处在新氪星的监管下，超人控制罪犯的成效有目共睹，对氪星君主的支持率至今还居高不下，我们都知道招惹氪星人会是什么下场，就像数年前那样，您也清楚不是吗？”

黑色眼睛眯起，他试图再一次说服屏幕上的人：“正是因为这样，人类才更需要……”

“抱歉，皇后陛下，韦恩先生，我不得不违抗您的命令。”男人匆匆打断他，像是在害怕什么，“那么做只会让我成为罪人，我恳求您。”

“不，我有把握能……”

屏幕暗下来了，通讯切断。

布鲁斯还保持着双腿交叠的坐姿靠在柔软的沙发上，他听到楼下客厅里的时钟敲了三下，钟声响彻空旷寂静的韦恩庄园。

距离氪星机器人恢复运作还有十分钟，但他觉得没有必要了。布鲁斯叹了口气，久坐令他的脊椎不适。他慢慢扶住扶手站起身，走到门口的机器人边快速地在操作板上输入指令，机器人又恢复了运作，开启吸尘器开始打扫。

“玛莎呢？”他问。

“公主在卧室午睡，三号正在陪她。”生冷的机械音响起。

“知道了。”布鲁斯想了想，“五号，晚上和四号一起清理庄园左翼，通知三号不用看护玛莎睡觉，她最近睡眠不稳，我会陪伴她的。”

“好的，皇后陛下。”机器人转身打扫楼梯。

布鲁斯走到窗口，阳光穿过窗外的树枝在他的西服上洒下斑驳的影子。

 

 

玛莎小小的身体陷在柔软的天鹅绒丝被里，新氪星的公主同时陷入一个柔软的梦中。布鲁斯盯着她看了好一会儿，也许是年纪尚小，又或者是别的什么原因，除了更健康身体以外，玛莎似乎并未表现出有任何超能力的迹象。

她将是他对抗卡尔的利器。

黑夜来得太快，夜色紧跟着夕阳爬上天际，黑暗骑士起身走到窗前眺望远处的城市。重建后的哥谭市一片华灯闪烁，流光溢彩，表面繁华而喧嚣，但氪星机器人会在街上定期巡逻、逮捕罪犯。

那盏蝙蝠灯再也不会亮起了。

布鲁斯捏紧了拳头。哥谭的骑士准备了两年也等待了两年，蝙蝠洞的重建计划已基本完成，但他还有更长远的打算，只是现在计划还未成功，地球依旧是新氪星的附属。

他必须要改变这个。

一阵夜风从身后刮过，他知道有访客到来了。

“他终于允许你和我见面了？”布鲁斯回过头，来自新氪星的访客缓缓从阳台的另一头飘来。“卡拉。”

“布鲁斯。”卡拉降落到他身前，少女额前的金环在灯光中熠熠生辉，红披风在身后飘荡着，她看起来非常激动，“卡尔不知道我来这儿，我躲开了那些机器人。”她看着床上熟睡的玛莎，欣喜地走上前打量她，小心翼翼地压低了声音：“拉奥啊，我多久没有见到你们了！她还好吗？你呢？你们过得还好吗？”

“我们很好。”布鲁斯走过去，精致的五官暴露在床头柔和的灯光里，浓长的睫毛轻轻垂下，盖住晶亮的黑色眼眸。

卡拉正微笑着抚摸玛莎稚嫩的脸，她看起来很喜欢她。“托马斯和乔纳森……他们都很好，你不用担心，我和母亲会照顾好他们。”她抬起头说，又像是想到什么，表情渐渐变得凝重起来。

“你来并不单是想告诉我他们的情况，对吗？”布鲁斯问。

“布鲁斯。”卡拉犹豫不决地开口，神色复杂。“我知道这很难接受，但……我是来请你回去的。”

布鲁斯歪过头，眉毛紧蹙：“到底发生了什么？”

卡拉轻轻按动铠甲打开装置，一瞬间一个身着新氪星科学院制服的熟悉人影投影在他们面前，是阿露拉。“好久不见，蝙蝠侠。”

“阿露拉。”布鲁斯注视着眼前的投影。“我有麻烦了？”

“是V星。”阿露拉神色疲惫，并没有回答他的调侃，“他们希望新氪星能不计前嫌与V星达成盟约，你知道他们另有目的。”

“这与我无关。”布鲁斯打断她，阿露拉看起来惴惴不安，这不正常。

“不，你知道这个。一旦染指新氪星，V星同样会觊觎作为附属的地球。”她急切地解释道，“所以你无法置身事外。”

“看来我确实没有选择了。”布鲁斯抱着手臂说。

“我知道我们之间有矛盾……但我想……”阿露拉张了张嘴，犹豫着开口：“卡尔他……他需要你。”她诚恳地说，蓝眼睛里写满了无奈，“我希望你能回来。”

“你希望我回到新氪星？”布鲁斯挑起眉。“这不像你。难道超人答应了他们的条件？”

“你说得没错，我本来也不希望这样，我不同意你成为皇后，但能劝说卡尔的也许只有你了。”阿露拉的投影动了动，“卡尔当然不会答应这种荒唐的条件，但V星女王说有一样超人绝对感兴趣的东西要进献给他，她派使臣先送来一件信物。”阿露拉咬着牙回答，“卡尔看完之后就开始对盟约的事犹豫不决。”

“是什么？”

卡拉在控制面板上按下按钮，一个投影出现在他眼前。

一只钻戒。

布鲁斯眯起眼睛。

“我答应你，阿露拉。”只有一秒间的犹豫，他对投影说，“我答应你，回到新氪星。”

 

 

引擎的轰鸣声令玛莎不安。

“爸爸，我们要去哪里？”年幼的公主趴在黑暗骑士的肩膀上，在他耳边小声地问。蝙蝠侠漆黑微冷的铠甲让她感受到凉意，于是她偷偷地抓住他的斗篷，好让自己不在那些金属铠甲的桎梏中觉得不适。

“一座城堡。”布鲁斯回答。飞船缓缓降落，舱门随之打开。他抱着玛莎迎着新氪星的阳光向外走去，玛莎好奇地打量周遭的一切，清澈的蓝眼睛四处张望着，陌生的环境令她好奇。

阿露拉正在停机坪旁等他，身后跟着一个手执托盘的机器人。

“你让我直接来这儿？”布鲁斯问，卡尔的宫殿就在前方，宏伟的建筑群挡住了初升的橙色太阳，高高的穹顶笼罩大地留下尖锐的影子。他注意到机器人托盘中的华服和桂冠，繁复的制式，是卡尔曾经让Kelex多次带给他的那种。

黑暗骑士眯起眼睛，戒备地看着眼前的新氪星首席科学官。

“不要急着拒绝，你是个聪明人，蝙蝠侠。”阿露拉接过那个托盘，“现在新氪星不是你的敌人。”她斩钉截铁地说，“卡尔在大殿会见群臣，只有穿上这个你才有资格让他们信服。”

“我并不需要让任何人信服。”蝙蝠侠说。

“你该以新氪星皇后的身份回归。”阿露拉目光如炬，“不然你就什么都不是。我早就说过，你不明白新氪星的皇后意味着什么，你不知道新氪星的皇后权力有多大。”

她将托盘塞入他手中，歪过头示意：“宫殿右翼有间小型宾客准备室，是个不错的更衣地点，请？”

 

他知道阿露拉的邀请并非只有阻止V星那么简单。

机器人将金线编绣的镂花薄纱披上布鲁斯的肩膀，韦恩俊美的脸倒映在镜子里，一脸冰冷。

他并不想与“皇后”的位置有太多瓜葛。

机器人伸出机械臂为他戴上金灿灿的桂冠，精雕细琢的金叶上脉络细腻，镶嵌珍珠和宝石，映衬着他漆黑如墨的发。

但阿露拉说得对，新氪星皇后的权力值得利用。

布鲁斯将通向前院的门打开，门外一株硕大的氪星树木繁花绽放，遮住了走廊的阳光，一些柔软的素色花瓣随风下落在他脚边。露易丝的雕像矗立在不远处的庭院里，机器人正仔细地清理雕像底座的植物。

阿露拉朝他走过来，伸出手覆上他胸前的珠饰，像是颇为满意。“我知道你为了能达到目的不择手段。”她为他整理了那些闪闪发光的珠翠，“但你也应该放下一些东西，要知道皇后的权力是你最好的武器。”

科学官的手掌轻轻拂过皇后的肩膀，为他掸去肩上的落花：“不要浪费了。”

 

 

“V星对我们的示好另有目的！”

“陛下您忘了吗！V星从东南部磁场侵入时我们损失了多少士兵？！”

“我们要让他们付出代价！”

“付出代价！”

卡尔坐在王座上冷冷地盯着他的臣子们，他的食指与拇指摩挲着一枚戒指，金属环状物在指间闪耀着细细的光华。

“为什么不先看看他们的条件？”另一名臣子问道，“如果他们开出的条件诱人，我们不妨利用，V星战败后不成气候，对我们构不成威胁。”

“但V星女王心思歹毒，无论多少利益都可能是个陷阱！”一名将军站出来同他争吵。“我们必须态度强硬！”

很显然他们分成了两派，但新氪星的皇帝却迟疑不定。

那枚戒指被他的手指的温度焐热，不怒自威的统治者仍坐在王座上，声音回荡在大厅里，打断那些争吵：“安排时间让V星的使臣来。”

“可是陛下……”

“皇后也具有外交权力。”一个清亮的女声从台阶下传来，卡拉额头上的金环折射出耀眼的光，“皇后也有外交事宜的决定权。”

卡尔皱着眉：“皇后在韦恩庄园养病，他暂时不能参加会议。”

数月前，布鲁斯拒绝了他。

当他带着托马斯和乔纳森去韦恩庄园的时候，他拒绝了他。

卡尔收紧了手指，手中的指环受力而微微变形。

“不，新氪星律法规定皇后具有外交决定权。”卡拉毫不退让，“陛下必须要过问皇后。”

卡尔瞪着她，蓝眼睛中酝酿着怒意：“卡拉……”

“为什么不让V星使臣来？”

低沉的男声伴随大门的打开而在水晶大厅中响起，两旁的机械守卫纷纷下跪迎接这座宫殿的皇后。

时间仿佛静止了，所有人都望向那两扇厚重的宫门，或惊讶或慌张或欣喜。布鲁斯抱着玛莎一步一步地走入大厅，金线绣制的华美图案攀爬蔓延在深色的织物上，剪裁合身的氪星礼服衬托出他的宽肩和窄腰，勾勒出黑暗骑士的威仪。皇后华服长长的下摆随着他的步伐扫过红地毯，瑰丽的珠饰在寂静的空气里相碰发出细微的响声。

他抬起头看着卡尔，勾起嘴角挑衅似地笑：“怎么？你不欢迎我吗？”

 

TBC

————————

作者脑袋有病的沙雕小剧场：

（源于作者老妈看宅斗剧的灵感）

帝后新婚，第二天新氪星的长辈们排排坐。

佐德叔叔翘着二郎腿坐在椅子上用热视线修指甲，阿露拉坐着喝茶，卡拉站在身后吃小蛋糕。

太阳当空照，布鲁斯穿着氪星服饰进入大厅。

“这新媳妇太不尊重长辈了。”佐德叔叔说，“大中午才来请安，这是不把我们长辈放眼里。”

阿露拉低头喝了口茶，大厅里的人都捏了把汗。

“嫁到艾尔家就要有艾尔家媳妇的样子，伺候公婆洒扫洗衣烹调食物组装家具疏通下水道是必须的，我大侄子娶了你，你就要按艾尔家的规矩办事！”佐德叔叔边说着，边企图对他的侄媳妇作出降智处理。“来人！上家法！”

布鲁斯当场组装了一把氪石椅子砸在佐德叔叔头上。

佐德叔叔，卒。

 

注：佐德叔叔和卡尔应该是没有亲戚关系的，只是客串一下，因为玩DC传奇佐德叔叔的攻击会给对方造成智商降低被我吐槽了好多次哈哈哈！对不住了佐德叔叔！


	2. The Ring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章高速车。想了想为突出后面的虐所以要甜一把。  
> 其实帝后已经开始离心了，虽然也没真的信任过。留个悬疑：戒指。

——Superman X Batman——

《Astray 迷途》Part 2

The Ring 戒指

——— by Ling_铃歌 ———

 

布鲁斯·韦恩，蝙蝠侠，黑暗骑士。

饱满健美的肌肉布满伤痕，被包裹在层层叠叠的华丽织物中，卡尔惊讶地看着他，肉体凡躯，没有金氪石，没有武器，没有铠甲，毫无威胁。

他身着他曾强迫他穿上的服饰。

他站在他曾想要他走上的位置。

超人一脸难以置信地从王座上飘下来，来到黑暗骑士面前。玛莎在布鲁斯的怀中不安地打量大厅里的人群，她抬头看到氪星君主向她走来，充满威压和严肃，公主害怕地将头埋入布鲁斯的胸口，小小的手攒紧了他的衣襟。

氪星君主伸出手。

布鲁斯面无表情地抬头，一手抱着玛莎，另一手握上卡尔温暖宽阔的手掌。

像是一种脆弱的盟约。

卡尔紧紧地抓着他，一步步登上台阶。皇后的宝座冰冷而坚硬，被伫立在卡尔的王位边。大厅里鸦雀无声，所有氪星人注视他们的皇后归来，坐上后位。

布鲁斯抱着玛莎坐在卡尔身边，就像曾经他与克拉克肩并肩站在屋顶，看着楼下的人群向他们欢呼。

“皇后陛下。”臣子们纷纷欠身低头，表达敬意。那些神情各异的脸上或是欣喜或是敬佩或是冷漠或是不甘，布鲁斯冷冷地打量他们，轻轻拍打着玛莎。

“与V星取得联系，不用理会盟约，让他们先派遣使臣。”他说，“V星战败后实力大不如前，既然只是想进献一件超人感兴趣的东西，不妨看一看再做决定。”

“我们只是好奇。”一名氪星将领从队列中站出来，“V星先送来了一件信物，但陛下看了之后竟然对盟约的事举棋不定。”

年轻的将领毫无畏惧地仰视王座上的帝后：“无意冒犯，那信物究竟是什么？”

卡尔张开嘴。

“一件旧物。”布鲁斯回答，抢在君王勃发的怒意之前。他回望着年轻人，轻轻将手搭上卡尔的，他能感受到卡尔逐渐燃烧的怒火。

卡尔转头看他。

“这证明V星掌握了超人的过去，想以此要挟。”布鲁斯说，“但如果拒绝，V星就会酝酿阴谋卷土重来，甚至可能和其他势力联合。不如先看看他们想要怎么做，至少能获取一些情报。”

“是。”年轻的氪星将领垂下头，后退一步。

“按皇后说的做。”卡尔下令道，“去吧。”

 

群臣散去，水晶大厅又陷入了寂静。唯有阳光照亮红毯，在机械守卫冰冷的重甲上挥洒耀眼的光晕。

卡尔站起身走到布鲁斯面前，双手执抓住扶手将他和玛莎困在座椅里，身体微微前倾：“你回来了。”他在他耳边说。

“显而易见。”布鲁斯淡淡地回答，玛莎在他怀中睡去，公主柔软的黑色卷发在他脖颈间随着呼吸起伏。

黑暗骑士抬起头，凌厉的黑眼睛无畏地瞪着钢铁之躯。卡尔看着他的眼睛，无论多华美璀璨的宝石和珍珠，都比不上布鲁斯的眼睛。“数月前你拒绝了我。”他低下头说，“布鲁斯，我希望只是孩子让你回心转意，而不再是什么阴谋。”

那双能举起星球的手掌缓缓松开扶手，卡尔的表情有些复杂。他想了想，用近乎疲惫的声音轻轻地说：“求你，布鲁斯。”

“我当然是为了孩子。”布鲁斯回答，“但我也是为了V星而来。”

卡尔直起身体俯视他：“你都知道了。”

“我去调查过了，露……”像是触及到了一个禁忌，一个他曾“没有资格”提起的名字，一个卡尔为之暴怒的名字。布鲁斯垂下眼睛，他只觉得脊背在微微疼痛。“如果这是V星的阴谋，这将会对地球造成威胁。”

卡尔变得烦躁而不耐，布鲁斯看到氪星君主捏在手中的戒指，微光刺痛了他的眼睛。

他们都不愿再触及某些东西。

“一个交易。”布鲁斯平静地看着眼前的红色披风，“我将协助你解决V星的问题。”

“布鲁斯……”卡尔蹙紧了眉，“你这是在报复……”

“你不能再干涉我。”他与氪星君主对视，抱紧怀中的孩子，“让你的那些机器人从韦恩庄园滚出去。”

一个卑微的条件，让他能达到目的的第一步。

“布鲁斯，我们到底要争论到什么时候？”卡尔低吼道，“你知道我永远不可能放弃地球！更不可能放弃你！”

布鲁斯望着那张因为愤怒而扭曲的脸。

如果提出让他不干涉人类，他是不会同意的。

“我只是……”那些珠翠遮住他低下的头颅，掩盖那双狡黠的眼睛。

想想阿露拉说的话。利用权力。

他咬住了唇。

不要与卡尔针锋相对，目的还未达到，他必须忍耐。

“我只是想改变我们的关系。”他轻声说。“监视、不信任……”

忍耐。

“你知道……我……”玛莎在他怀里安睡，她在柔软的织物中放松身体。

忍耐。

他的视野中出现一双红靴，然后是卡尔缓缓跪下的身体。

忍耐。

氪星君主跪在皇后面前，温暖的手轻轻托起他的脸。

“布鲁斯。”他看到卡尔的脸转为满满的欣喜，蔚蓝色的眼睛充满温柔，“你一直都那么口是心非，如果一开始就承认该多好？”

卡尔抚摸着他的脸，在他的唇上印上一个吻。熟悉的热度触碰他的嘴唇，布鲁斯向后挣开他，“别这样，克拉克。”他的耳朵有些发烫，“玛莎……”

钢铁之躯向他露出微笑，小心翼翼地扶住那数次受伤的脊背，揽起他的膝弯，将黑暗骑士横抱起来向宫殿深处飘去。

他抱紧玛莎蜷缩在卡尔的怀里，看着水晶长廊上的繁华装饰逐渐向后退去，属于克拉克的熟悉味道包裹着他，令人安心。卡尔将他带回了熟悉的房间里，Kelex上前小心地接过玛莎。

“玛莎会和乔纳森还有托马斯呆在一起。”卡尔轻声说，“就在隔壁房间里。”

“为什么不让他们和我在一起？”布鲁斯有些不满地挣动，但氪星人将他抱得死死的，礼服的领口因为动作拉扯开来，露出一片遍布伤疤的胸口。

“我怕他们会影响你休息。”卡尔将他扔进那张华丽的大床里，人类身躯在厚厚的被褥中弹了两下，“只要你想，随时都可以去照顾他们。”

“你不囚禁我了？”布鲁斯曲起手肘撑起身体嘲讽，却被卡尔突然挤入腿间的膝盖弄得软了腰。氪星君主用一个吻回答了他，吮吸那两片樱色的薄唇，继而肆无忌惮地伸入舌头细细舔吻着，缱绻缠绵着搅出水声。

“你……”布鲁斯伸手推开桎梏他的氪星人，红着脸倒在柔软的被子里恶狠狠地瞪他，“新氪星的皇帝这么容易发情吗？”

“直白点布鲁斯，你也渴望我。”卡尔注视着布鲁斯，层层叠叠的皇后华服松垮凌乱，露出伤痕累累的皮肤，一条裸露的腿在深色的织物里显得格外苍白。“我看到了，两年来你在韦恩庄园的卧室里……”

“不……闭嘴！”耳根一阵滚烫，布鲁斯抬起腿一脚踢上卡尔的胸膛，“该死的闭嘴！”

“你在自慰的时候叫着我的名字。”卡尔笑着捏起他的脚轻轻啃咬着脚踝，将那双长腿向两边打开。“你幻想着我，是不是？”

“去你的……”布鲁斯弓起身却无法从氪星人的手中挣脱出来，相反地这让他的下体更贴近卡尔，钢铁之躯的裆部正抵着他的大腿根，火热而鼓胀。

卡尔毫不在意地笑了笑，温暖宽厚的手掌伸入布鲁斯的长袍中轻轻搓揉他的乳首，俯下身子在他耳边呢喃：“三个音节，在你高潮的时候，你说，‘克拉克’……”

不在乎了。他轻柔地抚摸那具熟悉的躯体，布鲁斯的肩膀，布鲁斯的胸口，布鲁斯的腰，布鲁斯的腿。卡尔沉迷于他，他无所谓布鲁斯再称呼他什么，卡尔、克拉克、超人……每一个称谓都在布鲁斯唇齿间显得那么动听。

哪怕这些称谓的下一句都是谎言。

“闭、闭嘴！”该死的一定又是人造子宫在作祟。他红着脸夹紧了卡尔的腰。这玩意儿他尝试过太多办法，如果强行取出只会对身体造成损伤。他不耐烦地将脸转过去埋在枕头里，头冠上的珠串随着重力相互缠绕：“要做就快做！”

“遵命，我的皇后。”卡尔笑着将他的腿抬高架到自己宽阔的肩膀上，布鲁斯听到尖锐的裂帛声，随即感到下体一阵微凉。卡尔将层叠的长袍撕开了，布料被压得起皱，长长的下摆被撂到一边垂到地面。

布鲁斯的整个性器都暴露在空气里，卡尔摁住他的大腿根，脸凑近了勃发的阴茎：“礼仪官按照氪星历史上的规格设计皇后华服，不比你的战甲便宜。”

“你敢撕我的战甲我就……啊！”布鲁斯无法咽下一声尖叫，卡尔温热的口腔猛然包裹住他的阴茎，调整角度吮吸起来。

这太突兀了。他伸出双手扶着卡尔的头，手指插入卷曲的黑发里。布鲁斯咬着唇，卡尔正用唇舌服侍他、讨好他，灵活的舌头不时舔过滴水的前端，又顺着茎身一路舔到柔软的囊袋。

就像曾经所有的幻想都成真了那样。

克拉克温柔地对待他，给予他平等的待遇。

布鲁斯从唇缝中泄露出几声模糊的呻吟，卡尔趴在他的腿间卖力地吮吸他的阴茎，湿热的触觉包裹着他，让他在快感中颤抖。

像是察觉到布鲁斯在抑制自己，卡尔冷不丁地吞咽下一整根性器，龟头被紧缩的喉咙包裹，布鲁斯尖叫着弓起身体，伸出手试图阻止他：“不！克拉克！放……”

卡尔紧紧捏住他的腿，在那些伤疤上留下几个微青的指印。布鲁斯抽搐着射精，他无力地倒回床上，喘息着看卡尔的脸被他的精液弄得一塌糊涂。

“舒服吗？”卡尔眯起眼睛问他，用手指抹去嘴边的白浊，又像舔食奶油那样将手指放入口中啜吸。

“勉强及格。”布鲁斯两颊通红，转过脸不去看他。但卡尔明显对这个回答不满意，他扶住布鲁斯的大腿让饱满的臀部翘起来，力道饱含钢铁之躯的不容置疑与小心翼翼。

“不！别……”布鲁斯尖叫着想要阻止，但卡尔已经伸出舌头轻舔起他的股缝，超人钢铁般的手掌压着他的腿，这种换尿布的姿势让他羞耻又无法抵抗。卡尔伸出舌头，像是清洁般从囊袋一直舔到会阴再到那个紧闭的小洞，来来回回地仔细舔湿、吮吸。

布鲁斯用手臂遮住脸低声呻吟起来，卡尔灵活的舌头让他忍不住颤抖。那声音糟糕极了，卡尔正重重地舔舐那个湿润的小口，舌头伸进去搅动那圈柔软的嫩肉，亲吻那些因舔弄而显得红肿的褶皱，发出“啧啧”的吮吸声。布鲁斯喘息着蜷曲起脚趾，穴口被舔吸的羞耻感让他控制不住，阴茎再一次勃起渗出前液。

Kelex漂浮过来，卡尔从它的托盘中抓起一个绘制神秘图案的金属盒，两根粗长的手指挖起一团乳白色的润滑膏，慢慢捅入布鲁斯的后穴。那些膏体在体温中渐渐化开，随着卡尔的手指不断深入而让穴道收缩、颤抖。布鲁斯警惕地瞪着他，卡尔看到覆盖那双黑眼睛的睫毛上沾着晶亮的生理泪水。“我知道你在担心什么，这是能避孕的润滑膏。”他解释道，“但也有催情作用。”

布鲁斯并没有回答，但他的身体异常诚实地接受了卡尔。柔软的括约肌吸附着不断进出的指节，布鲁斯无意识地抬高臀部迎合那些手指的节奏，他的身体正为他打开。卡尔很快塞入了第三根手指，肆意搅动穴道内里的嫩肉，重重地抠挖着前列腺的部位。

“嗯……啊……”布鲁斯在快感中呻吟，挺翘的阴茎抵着那些绣制华美图案的布料，前液沾湿了一大片。但卡尔的手指却突然抽出去，布鲁斯双眼迷离地望着他，充血的小穴半开着渴求更多。

氪星君主亲吻他的额头，卡尔一手掐着布鲁斯翘起的臀，一手扶住自己勃起的粗壮阴茎，穴口湿润的嫩肉正颤抖着吸过来，他轻轻捅入湿软的穴道，毫不费力地整根没入。

布鲁斯因为快感而痉挛着，被扩张过的小穴贪婪地包裹住卡尔的阴茎，敏感的穴道没被插几下就溢出潮液，卡尔感受到被濡湿温暖的肠道包裹，让他不禁加快了抽插速度，硕大的囊袋拍打着圆润的臀，阴茎整根抽出再全部插入。氪星的皇后在淫靡中情不自禁地岔开双腿，因情欲而泛红的皮肤被礼服衬得更为鲜活，半倒在枕间的后冠斜斜地挂在他的黑发上，琳琅珠翠随着身体的摇晃发出一阵细微响动。

“你真美啊，布鲁斯。”卡尔赞叹着，俯下身温柔地亲吻那两片樱色的唇，下身却更为粗暴地撞击。布鲁斯失神地望着他，晶亮的唾液因为这个缠绵的亲吻而从唇齿间溢出，一直淌到脖颈。

红肿的穴道被重重地摩擦，乳白色的润滑剂在快速的抽插间拉出黏腻的白丝，慢慢地溢出穴口混合着体液顺着股缝滑落下去，在深色的礼服上凝聚成一小滩情色的白。

“嗯……不……啊……”布鲁斯张大了嘴巴，他在快感中胡乱呻吟着任由卡尔将腿架在肩膀上大力顶弄他的前列腺，一次比一次剧烈的撞击几乎要将他操进床里。

卡尔扶着他的膝盖，转动胯部变着角度碾磨着前列腺，被操肿的小穴发出令人羞耻的响亮水声，不知餍足地吮吸包裹体内的大棒。布鲁斯在快感中哭喊出声，他挣扎着无力地掰住卡尔的手，但那没有丝毫作用。卡尔粗喘着向前深挺，阴茎深埋入他的体内。布鲁斯在尖叫被插射了，他被插射了，火热的氪星精液冲刷红肿的肠壁，强烈的刺激让阴茎没经过触摸而再次喷射出精液。

氪星君主低下头温柔地亲吻他的皇后，用唇将他睫羽间晶亮的泪水抹去。

“睡吧。”卡尔在他耳后烙下一吻，为他拉上被子。

布鲁斯感受到身上的温暖离开，随即是卡尔更换衣物的声音，几分钟后房门被轻轻地打开、阖上，整个房间再一次陷入寂静。他在寂静中睁开眼，冷冷地看着镜子里的自己。

 

自始至终，卡尔都随身带着那枚戒指。

如同守护一个阴暗的秘密。

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 两个人都心知肚明，各怀鬼胎罢了。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章铺垫要素过多，为防止误解，文后会有部分剧透。  
> 感谢各位小天使支持！喜欢的话麻烦点个❤点个关注噢谢谢！

——Superman X Batman——

《Astray 迷途》Part 3

His Deceased Wife 亡妻

——— by Ling_铃歌 ———

【Oh We wishWe had the chance,】

我多么希望我们能拥有一个机会,

【To make itright and save you from it all.】

将一切挽回，并将你从这一切中拯救。

——A Himitsu/Madi Larson《Astray》

 

“地球上也有这样的东西吗？”

“和数据库里的一模一样吗？”

“也许您戴上金饰会更好看。”

“皇后陛下，请您试试这个？”

年轻的宫廷女官们身着华丽的氪星礼服，围绕在皇后身边企图引起他的注意。这令布鲁斯感到头疼，他原本只想对新氪星的植物进行采集研究，却在花园里被这些女孩子绕住。

“布鲁斯·韦恩天生就有吸引雌性生物的魅力，是不是？”阿露拉不经意地轻声说，站在窗前的高大身影随之转过身。

卡尔将视线从窗外的花园收回，阿露拉正拿着报告站在他身后。但他的思绪无法从布鲁斯身上拉回来，布鲁斯彬彬有礼地用氪星语同她们交谈，女官们银铃般的轻笑声本是充满活力而令人愉悦的，此刻却显得刺耳和聒噪。

就像是曾经在那些名流宴会上，布鲁西宝贝一直是万众瞩目的焦点，名媛们总是围绕在他身边，殚精竭虑地为了金钱或者名声或者韦恩的皮囊而同他亲热。

“他一直都很受欢迎。”卡尔心不在焉地回答。

“最近的调查显示皇后的支持率正在上升。”阿露拉客观地陈述着事实，“科学院的科学官们期待他能再一次前来交流。”

“科学院？”卡尔皱起眉，“金氪石收纳怎么样了？为什么要他去？”

“是关于磁场区域的改造，皇后的研究在试验区域中已经获得成效。”阿露拉低下头，将那份被加密的报告放在桌上。“而金氪石……被收容在九重加密的铅制房间里，只有你才有权限开启。”

卡尔的手指轻触那沓特殊的纸张，加密锁通过身份验证，字体完全显现出来。“他最近很忙。”卡尔回答她，“运作一个星球要考虑的东西远比管理韦恩集团多得多，财政、外交、科技……他甚至还要应付新坎多城那些喋喋不休的贵妇，她们非常喜欢他。”他几乎是从牙缝出挤出了话语。

“但能掌控他的只有你。”像是看穿卡尔的心思，阿露拉说。“是你给了他权力。”

这些话更像是无用的安慰。卡尔扫了一眼放置在桌上的报告，楼下花园里恼人的欢笑声再一次充斥他的耳畔，布鲁斯正绘声绘色地介绍一些地球的甜点菜肴，从马卡龙到黑森林蛋糕，足够让那些深陷在家族勾心斗角中的姑娘们暴露出纯真的一面。

“权力，正是因为这样。”卡尔回答，“他在地球的时候，新坎多城多少大臣将他们的儿女送到这里，送到我身边，我当然知道他们的目的。”

“你在担心他的安危，你害怕他们会直接对他下手，然后取而代之。”阿露拉小心翼翼地观察他的神色，“而不是忧心越来越多的女官和侍从为了家族而亲近你，对你另有所图。”

“阿露拉，我让你来不是为了谈论皇后。”卡尔扫了一眼这些纸张上的繁琐数据，看似毫不在意地低声说：“你称呼他为‘皇后’，我记得你明明是反对他回来的。”

他都知道了？阿露拉转过头，避开卡尔充满质问的目光。她知道她暂时不能在卡尔面前提到V星，提到布鲁斯口中的“旧物”，提到某个人。“对于新氪星而言，我是你的首席科学官；对于艾尔家族而言，我是卡拉的母亲。”她辩解道。

卡尔仍用冰冷的眼神盯着她，超人听得到她的心跳，悉知她的脉搏，更能分辨她是否在撒谎。

“但是卡尔，我绝不允许任何人伤害你，伤害卡拉，伤害新氪星。”阿露拉意味深长地看了他一眼，转身离开房间。

其他一切都只是我达成这个目的的利用品，蝙蝠侠也不例外。她在心里说，门在她身后缓缓阖上。

卡尔盯着那扇门好一会儿，默默地将那份报告从桌上拿起来，墙壁自动检测到他的靠近，弹出一层阶梯式的电子书柜，各种繁杂的宇宙文献浓缩在一张张轻薄的芯片中，只要让AI机器人读取就能使用。但他显然更珍贵手中的这叠纸张。卡尔将它放在角落最不起眼的上锁文件柜里，没有电子备份，无法被数据追踪，纸质的，带着墨渍的氪星文，最原始的方式。

**布鲁斯有计划，而他也有自己的。**

他不能告诉布鲁斯他的计划，他必须隐瞒这个。

也许接下来新氪星将迎来一场剧变。

卡尔用指纹和虹膜上锁，墙壁恢复原状。花园里，布鲁斯向那些姑娘们提到了红酒炖牛肉，他站着听了一会儿，但有些失落。那是他最喜欢的菜肴，但布鲁斯只是像每一本饮食介绍书中的描述那样，阐述介绍食物的特色和口感。

没有克拉克·肯特、卡尔·艾尔、超人。

他已经来到花园里了，甚至记不清自己是否用了超级速度。

“我和皇后单独待一会儿。”他说。

那些女官匆匆地向他行礼，布鲁斯正翘着腿坐在一把精致的雕花金属椅子上，面前的金属小桌上摆着一杯咖啡和一堆凌乱的花束，橙色阳光在灰色的西服上洒上一抹亮色，有浅蓝色的花瓣被微风吹起，散落在他四周。

“你是来监工的。”布鲁斯歪过头，光影在英俊的脸上跳动着。“我看过近三年的财政记录了，也许你应该将费用更多地用在技术研发上，毕竟氪星技术还有上升空间。”

“你的支持率在上升。”卡尔站在他面前，忽视他的调侃。“我采用了你提出的一些建议，颇有成效，人们对你的呼声很高，这很好。”

“那我应该感到担忧。”布鲁斯抬眼望向他，眼神充满戏谑，“那些氪星权贵大概又会认为我控制了他们的君主？”

“你知道我不是这个意思，布鲁斯。”卡尔皱起眉，“我真的很高兴。”

“嗯。”布鲁斯抬手漫不经心地摆弄着桌上的花束，是那些姑娘为他采集的氪星植物，“我希望皇帝能赐予我一段时间，让我专心研究新氪星的植物，而不是那些涉及权力的东西。”

“你知道这不可能，你已经在泥潭里了，布鲁斯。”卡尔随意地坐在金属桌上，红色的披风垂落在布鲁斯手边。“但你可以换一个奖励。”

一片浅蓝色的花瓣飘落在布鲁斯的黑发上，衬着两片樱色的薄唇。“通常而言，皇帝和皇后应该有各自的寝室，所以我的建议是……”

“我很抱歉。”卡尔将布鲁斯发间的花瓣拂去，低头亲吻他的额头：“我也要拒绝这一个条件。”

 

 

一抹月光悄悄穿过窗帘的缝隙溜进房间，在凌乱的被褥上投下窗框茕茕的剪影。布鲁斯从一个模糊的噩梦中惊醒，耳朵里满是心脏快速跳动的轰鸣。

脖子后面传来微微的痒意，腰上的重量也令他不适。布鲁斯轻轻转过头发现，卡尔正从后面抱住他，强健有力的手臂揽着他的腰，左手覆着他的左手，十指相扣，像害怕他跑掉似的。

似乎像是做了什么梦，卡尔整个头都埋在他的后颈处蹭了蹭，月光在光明之子的侧脸上跃动着，舒适的暖色——尽管它并没有温度——催着他陷入睡眠。

布鲁斯轻轻地翻身摆脱那只束缚腰部的手，让自己有些麻木的身体从那禁锢的力量中抽去。卡尔还处于睡眠中，布鲁斯打量那张英俊的脸，他低下头凑近卡尔的嘴唇，犹豫了一会儿，最后还是轻轻地叹了口气。

他抬起腿轻声下床，双脚却因为近乎一夜的放纵而打颤。布鲁斯咬着牙踉跄着稳住步伐，下半身的酸胀令人羞耻。两人的衣物和铠甲被丢在地面交叠在一起，他捞起卡尔的红色披风，他知道上面的某一处有一个口袋。即使卡尔更换了制服，他在披风上留口袋的习惯还是没有改变。

他从口袋中找到了那枚戒指。

钻石在月光下眩着暧昧的光晕，他拿着它细细地打量，它没什么不同的，是他在多年前那次婚礼上见过的那枚。

“布鲁斯。”

卡尔的声音捏住了他的心脏。

布鲁斯迅速将戒指捏在手里，但卡尔已经看到了他的动作。窗外的月光黯淡下去，布料摩擦的响动在整个漆黑的房间里被无限放大，钢铁之躯从床上坐起来，超人的脸隐藏在阴影之中。

但布鲁斯知道那双蓝眼睛里一定充斥着怒意和狠毒。

“我……”他开口试图解释，尽量让自己的声音听起来没有那么惊慌，“我去调查过了。”布鲁斯戒备地盯着床上那个模糊的身影，沙哑的嗓音带着一丝不易察觉的颤抖，“露易丝的遗体不见了，周围没留下任何痕迹，我想你应该也……”

“过来，布鲁斯。”他听到卡尔略带疲惫的声音在黑暗中响起，与想象中不同的，没有任何暴怒。

布鲁斯抓着那枚戒指，在不安的气氛里瞪大了眼睛。

“到床上来。”卡尔掀开被子的一角，轻声对他说。

“不，克拉克，你不能再逃避这个，V星的使臣明天就会到，你知道V星……”

“到床上来，地板很冷。”钢铁之躯对他重复说，布鲁斯觉得一阵寒意从脊椎攀爬而上。“孩子们还需要你照顾。”卡尔补充道。

蝙蝠侠一直是刨根问底的那个，但此刻他却鬼使神差地不再与超人争辩。

也许是受过伤的脊椎在隐隐作痛，又或者是他知道争辩毫无用处，更或者是因为那个一直横跨在两人之间的那个名字，如同一道无法跨越的鸿沟。

布鲁斯迟疑着走过去，他将戒指放在床头柜的一角。卡尔依然在看着他，布鲁斯能感觉得到，但在这件事上他什么都做不了。

没有争吵，没有质问。

**什么都没有。**

他躺回床上，卡尔再一次从身后环过来，为他盖好被子，给他带来温暖的体温。

**就像什么都没发生过。**

 

 

华丽繁复的雕花水晶灯折射着七彩的光，大厅里的人影倒映其中晃动出层层叠叠的重影。V星的使臣如期而至，一个胶囊型金属医疗舱紧跟其后被机器人抬入大厅。

新氪星的臣子们站在两旁，冷冷地打量远道而来的使臣，看着他停在大厅中央，抬头望向新氪星的皇帝和皇后。帝后王座两边的大厅边缘是两列布满精致金属椅的高阶，新氪星议会的要臣们俨然危坐于象征权力身份的议会席上，簇拥环绕着皇帝和皇后高高的宝座，审视着一切来访的外星使臣。

环绕皇权的傀儡。

“皇帝陛下。”使臣恭恭敬敬地朝新氪星的皇帝行礼，“V星如约将东西送到，但我们有一个请求，您是否能先签订联盟条约？”

群臣哗然。他们对V星使臣的无礼要求感到愤怒，新氪星能同意将驻军撤出V星已经是最大的让步，野心勃勃的女王却想着要联盟，获得新氪星的军事和贸易的支持。

他并不在意谈判，他在试图激怒所有人去注意那个医疗舱。布鲁斯眯起眼睛，低头看到卡尔捏紧了那枚戒指。他望向台阶下的卡拉，但她却无奈地摇头。

看来医疗舱里有衬铅，V星显然有备而来。

 “寻求联盟的是V星，我或许能同意将军队撤出你们的土地，但联盟绝不可能。” 卡尔不容置疑地回答。

“皇帝陛下，我们以为您同意召见我，就同意用联盟条约来交换这件无价之宝。”V星使臣看起来有些紧张，他轻轻地将手搭上那个不透明的医疗舱，“也许您看到女王真诚的礼物就会改变主意。”

“不。”布鲁斯的声音回响在大厅里，威严而具有震慑力：“我们无法得知医疗舱里是什么，刺客，病毒，或是谋害皇帝的武器？”

机械守卫在下一秒将使者和医疗舱团团围住，锋利的巨斧和刀刃闪着寒光。

“皇后陛下……”使臣颤抖着声音，看起来十分害怕。“我们知道……您或许不会喜欢这件宝物……但对于穷途末路的我们而言，它是V星对新氪星的诚意，对皇帝陛下的诚意……”

他在暗示卡尔，暗示所有人。“先将医疗舱送至科学院。”布鲁斯说，“新氪星的科学官们会判定你们的‘诚意’。”

“皇后陛下！它耗费了V星近乎一半的资源！我们只是想用它来换取新氪星的一点怜悯！”使臣惊慌失措地辩解，“恕我冒犯，您为什么……要阻止我们将它献给皇帝陛下？”

他在转移矛盾。布鲁斯冷哼着，他张开两片薄唇——

“打开它。”他听到卡尔在下一秒说。布鲁斯不可置信地转过头，卡尔冷漠的侧脸几乎刺痛了他的眼睛。

不，克拉克。

“不要这么做。”他皱着眉低声说。

“让我看看你们的诚意。”新氪星的皇帝命令道，“打开它。”

**该死的。**

机械守卫向后退开两步，使臣得以颤抖着手摸上医疗舱的按钮。金属舱盖在一阵嘈杂的机械声中缓缓打开，一个穿着氪星服饰的女人被安置其中，脸上覆盖着层层叠叠的头纱。

卡尔握紧了拳头。

答案不言而喻。

布鲁斯突然觉得一种与紧张气氛完全相悖的轻松占据了他，他看着那个女人跌出狭小的医疗舱，绣制精致图案的头纱飘落在地，露出一张熟悉的，娇俏美丽的脸。

露易丝·莱恩。

他感到前所未有的轻松，在同卡尔斗争的那么多年以来，此刻却有一种如释重负的错觉。布鲁斯俯视着她，看着她茫然地环顾四周，最终将目光锁定在卡尔身上。

“克拉克？”露易丝跌坐在地上，迷茫而惊恐朝他喊着，“这是……哪里？”

他看到卡尔从王座上站起身，睁大那双蔚蓝色的眼睛向他的亡妻缓缓飘去，停在她的面前细细地端详她。

“露易丝？”卡尔轻声唤她，伸出手将她搀扶起来。

露易丝顺势抱住了他，就像任何一个爱着丈夫的久别重逢的妻子那样，她抓紧了他的披风，将头埋在他的胸口。卡尔犹豫了一会儿，缓缓抬起手，轻轻环上她的肩膀。

臣子们不知所措地望着这一切，他们的君主抱着死而复生的前皇后，谁都知道新氪星将迎来剧变。他们偷偷望向后座上的韦恩皇后，但他面无表情，如同戴着那张黑色的面具，毫无破绽。

也许是复生后的虚弱，露易丝晕倒在丈夫强壮有力的臂膀里。卡尔抱起她，V星使臣正战战兢兢地站在那儿。“我会按约定撤军。”卡尔说，转过身看了布鲁斯一眼，冷冷地抛下一个命令：“V星使臣冒犯皇后，你们知道该怎么处理。”

“不！”惨叫声盖过了布鲁斯的低吼，机械守卫已经将那个可怜的V星人大卸八块，那些机器围绕那具尸身如同一群嗜血的猛兽，暗红色的鲜血裹挟着刺鼻的腥味在水晶地面上蔓延开，群臣无不倒抽一口冷气。

卡尔抱着露易丝消失在大厅门口，满地血腥与凌乱抛之身后。布鲁斯皱着眉，他看到卡拉愤怒的眼神，阿露拉在她身后无奈地闭上了眼睛。

但这一切才刚刚开始。布鲁斯靠坐在皇后冰冷的座椅上，柔和的光照亮了他的桂冠。

 

TBC

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 惊不惊喜？刺不刺激？  
> 剧透：  
> 1、阿露拉给卡尔的报告，后面会提起到底是什么。  
> 2、卡尔有计划，超人不是傻子，他不会那么相信V星的“礼物”。  
> 3、金氪石的存放。  
> 4、布鲁斯表面上说想要一段时间来研究新氪星的植物。  
> 5、卡尔爱布鲁斯，从上一部就认清了，但观念的问题一直都没有解决。他的计划和布鲁斯有关，他知道如果和布鲁斯正面刚只会像上一部那样搞得差点一尸三命，必须迂回一把。  
> ——————  
> 小长假加班_(´ཀ`」∠)_被领导和合作公司气死。已经过了半个月的996生活了，之后还要忙半个月的997，小仙女们四月底五月初再见嗷。ヾ(￣▽￣)  
> 之后可能会优先更另一个阴暗的黄包短篇，或者小短漫吧……大概。  
> 抽空去看了《沙赞》！！！看完感想：哈哈哈！


	4. The Glass Bottle 玻璃瓶

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我铃歌又回来了！因为好久不写黄暴于是决定强行黄暴……  
> 感谢各位小天使支持！喜欢的话麻烦点个❤点个关注噢谢谢！

——Superman X Batman——

《Astray 迷途》Part 4

The Glass Bottle玻璃瓶

——— by Ling_铃歌 ———

【I loved, and I loved and I lost you】

我爱你，爱你，但失去了你。

——Fleurie《Hurts Like Hell》

 

新氪星的植物与氪星当然有区别。

手指慢慢地在投影屏幕上移动，挪开又一个充满氪星文字的信息框。布鲁斯捡起桌上一颗紫色的透明果实放在小型实验机器人的凹槽里，机器扫描了它，继而在投影上显示出植物的数值。

特别是磁场区的植物，它们更具有矿石的特性。

Kelex在他面前的杯子里添上红茶，又去桌子另一端的杯子里加了一些，白色的热气缕缕翻腾，模糊了红褐色的茶水倒映出的少女侧颜。卡拉正烦躁又无趣地掰下一些彩色的花瓣，香味随着零散的花瓣粘在她蓝色的氪星铠甲上。

“实验用的花瓣样本已经够多了，卡拉。”布鲁斯提醒她，将那颗紫水晶似的果实放在银盘里。“你将机器从科学院带到这里，做得很好。”

花瓣被丢回桌面，卡拉终于按捺不住站起身： “布鲁斯，你难道没有其他需要我帮忙的吗？”

“什么？”黑暗骑士依然将头埋在满桌的花朵和果实中，修长的指尖上绕着一支藤蔓似的蓝色花茎，花茎如同水晶般透明质地，上面的刺如同蓝色碎宝石一样闪烁光亮。

“卡尔已经两天没有出现了。”卡拉烦躁地飘来飘去，红披风挂到桌边险些将边缘的花枝刮落到地上。“他在医疗室里整整两天，和……”她顿了顿，“和‘V星的礼物’一起。”

“Kelex连接了医疗室的监控，他在陪露易丝，并没有异常。”布鲁斯轻轻将藤蔓上的水晶刺剥落下来，放在盘子里，“卡尔不是小孩子，他有理由。况且医疗室防护设施中有武器系统，你的母亲参与了设计，这一点她最清楚。难道我们要闯进去？”

他抬头反问道，黑眼睛里却没有丝毫疑问。

少女饱满的唇动了动，那双蓝眼睛看向别处。“两天来……你也将自己关在这间实验室。”她的语气中带有一丝责备，“你难道不担心吗？那些大臣已经开始站队，他们……”

“他们分成三派，一派大臣建议将V星的礼物送回去，一派表示沉默，还有一派建议废后。”布鲁斯平静地接过话。

“你怎么知……”卡拉惊讶地转身，又像是意识到什么，低下头沉默了一会儿。“我很抱歉，布鲁斯。”她说。

“你说得对，卡拉，我并不担心。”布鲁斯回答，“你观察过露易丝，那么卡尔肯定也调查过。如果这个露易丝有问题，你和超人的X视线会检测出来。但她的DNA，她的身体结构，所有的证据都指明她就是露易丝·莱恩。”

“但我还是难以相信她就是露易丝·莱恩。”少女抱着手臂站在那儿，“这一定是阴谋。”

“卡尔会去验证这一点。”他说，指示Kelex将银盘里的植物装在玻璃瓶里。

“这些植物看起来不一样……”

“像是矿石。”布鲁斯回答，“这是从磁场区来的，我需要进一步鉴定它们的成分以及作用。”

卡拉望向瓶子里珠宝似的植物果实和皮刺，那些几乎能与真正宝石混淆的植物同样珍贵无比，一些样本由机器人从磁场无人区的海底和沙漠深处带回，历经数月才被送到这里。

“你知道这是什么吗？”低沉的嗓音有些沙哑，布鲁斯的声音划破寂静。他从西装口袋中取出一个扁平的金属小瓶，瓶身镌刻精细的花纹，瓶盖顶端镶嵌一粒小小的浅红色宝石，在布鲁斯的指尖闪烁着暧昧的粉色光亮。

卡拉用X视线打量了它几秒，露出惊讶的神色。

“你用X视线能看出它的成分，阿露拉不会告诉你这种东西，所有的母亲都不会在女儿面前提起这个。”布鲁斯面无表情地将瓶子放在桌上，瓶底敲击桌面发出细微的响声，“今天上午，新坎多城治安官的妻子来见我，给我带来这件‘礼物’。”

“她在讨好你，她想让你用在卡尔身上。”卡拉转过头去，金发遮住少女泛红的脸颊。

“她说：‘只要用这个瓶子里的东西，任何丈夫都无法拒绝他的妻子。’他们开始担心我与超人的关系是否会因为露易丝而改变。”布鲁斯从桌上执起一朵蓝色的重瓣花朵，新氪星上常见的新物种，妖异而鬼魅，“看来和我预想得一样，新氪星的大臣们对此议论、形成阵营，他们知道皇帝会摇摆不定。”

“不过……事情也许并没有那么糟糕。”卡拉试图安慰他，“母亲在新坎多各处的线人都传来消息，只有极少数人建议废除皇后。”

“我并不认为这是坏事。”布鲁斯挑起眉。

“只是担心你的安全，母亲会去调查那些人是否和V星有联系。”卡拉迟疑着解释，“他们的理由是皇帝为了一个没有加冕的皇后杀掉使臣。”

“杀掉使臣并不是重点。”布鲁斯面无表情地将玻璃瓶放入Kelex的托盘里。“V星使臣抱着必死的决心来到这里，他无意谈判，只是为了‘礼物’，为了给新氪星一个‘剧变’。他们成功了，大臣们各为阵营，超人杀使臣是下策，但无可辩驳的是……”黑眼睛被睫毛覆盖，布鲁斯低下头，“他在保护我。”

“他在……保护你？”卡拉难以置信地问，蔚蓝色的眼睛直勾勾地盯着布鲁斯。

“如果他不对V星使臣动手，现在支持废后的人会更多。”他回答，望向那些玻璃瓶。“虽然我不赞同他。”

一共十个玻璃瓶，里面是他所有需要研究的植物，他的棋子，他的筹码，他的道具。

“他在给你树立威信，如果不杀使臣……”卡拉皱眉，“所有人都会默认卡尔抱着露易丝离开，是皇帝废除皇后的信号。”

“重点是，皇后是人类，前反抗军首领，并且没有被加冕。”布鲁斯淡淡地说。“这才是V星的目的，设一个赌局，让卡尔深陷对露易丝的愧疚里，让他对露易丝的态度暴露在群臣的视野里，他必须收下这份‘礼物’，但新氪星只能有一个皇后。”

卡拉几乎打了个冷颤，她颤抖着声音问：“我们……真的什么都做不了吗？”

“不必急着开棋局。”布鲁斯回答。

“皇后陛下。”Kelex的机械音冰冷地传来，“有五位大臣坚持要在书房里等待卡尔陛下。”

“告诉他了吗？”布鲁斯问。

“卡尔陛下并不打算见他们，但大臣们说有紧急要事。”

黑暗骑士冷哼一声，手指轻划过玻璃瓶留下细微的脆响：“总会有人下第一步棋。”

 

 

阳光透过走廊尽头的窗户照射到地面，反射的光线在眼前摇晃。布鲁斯眯起眼睛，一旁的水晶墙壁倒映出身后的红色披风。

“你其实不必和我一起来。”他说，“大臣们会认为亲王是支持皇后的。”

“就是这样。”卡拉抱着手臂飘在他身后。

布鲁斯向后看了她一眼，随即停下脚步，书房前的身份识别装置开始运作。

“皇后对新氪星的贡献还不够大吗？”有声音从门后传来。

“等等。”他对Kelex下达指令，AI终止了身份识别。

“民众对他的支持依然在上升，他有智慧，有能力，他是当之无愧的皇后。”

“但露易丝·莱恩是陛下的合法妻子。”他听到书房里另一派人措辞激烈，“他们的婚姻是受到美国政府认可的，韦恩没有接受加冕就因为重病离开！”

“他没有接受拉奥的祝福，他仍是异类！”

“可是皇后有公主和皇子。”那些支持他的人反驳道，“如果没有感情，为什么陛下能允许他诞下子嗣？”

“那为什么庭院里只有前皇后的雕像？”唇枪舌剑。“为什么没有韦恩皇后的？”

卡拉站在他身后，瞪大了蔚蓝色的眼睛：“他们居然在卡尔的书房里……”

“他们在各自形成阵营，毕竟皇帝没有明确态度。”布鲁斯回答，挥了挥手。

门开启了，伴随着令人不安的细微摩擦声。

所有的争论戛然而止，书房里的大臣们齐刷刷地望向门口，他们愣在那儿，脸孔上都充斥着惊讶和恐惧，好像是一堆摆放杂乱的蜡像。布鲁斯踏入书房，大臣们向两边退去，给他们的皇后让出一条道。

布鲁斯绕过书桌坐到椅子上，房间的空气似乎是静止的，那些大臣只是换了个姿势和方面，又再一次看向皇后，鸦雀无声。

“皇帝正亲自调查V星的礼物，这对新氪星至关重要。在他得出结论之前，任何人都不能揣测结果。”语气威严、不容置疑，布鲁斯冷冷地望向他们，“今天，我就当什么话都没有听到过。”

 

 

没有争辩了。那些大臣转移话题，询问皇后的身体状况以及是否要接受其他星球的医疗方案。布鲁斯拒绝了，大臣们看似尊敬地向他行礼、告退。于是新氪星的皇后迎着晚霞站在窗边，橙红色的黄轻轻覆盖他乌黑的发丝，像一层轻柔的薄纱。

那些大臣出现在前庭里，或是脸上充斥着不甘的神色，或是担忧地相互小声议论，或是惊慌失措地匆匆穿过小径。卡拉走在人群的最后边，突然转过身抬头回望着他，金发被渲染成霞光绚丽的金红色，额头上的金环闪烁着耀眼的光。

布鲁斯朝她点点头。少女腾空而起，向科学院的方向飞去，在空中留下一抹短暂的红蓝色影子。

身后细微的机械音响起，Kelex冷冰冰地汇报：“卡尔陛下已离开医疗室。”

“只有他一个人离开吗？”布鲁斯低声问道。

“是的，只有我一个人。”

熟悉的嗓音从门口响起。黑眼睛里掠过一瞬间的惊慌，布鲁斯转身面对超人，那身蓝色的铠甲被晚霞染出淡淡的橙色，窗棂的影子弄花了胸前的盾形S，随着卡尔的走近而偏移晃动。

“你的身体不适合长时间站着。”人间之神开口说，语气带着不满，“你需要休息，布鲁斯。”

好像什么都没有发生过。

布鲁斯静静地注视着卡尔，他能听到自己逐渐加快的心跳声。

什么都……

“露易丝怎么样？”他低声问，尽量不让自己显得那么小心翼翼。

卡尔停下脚步，眉头紧蹙，“她很好。”他回答。

“结果是什么？”

“我会向你说明的。”超人轻轻抓起他的手腕，慢慢地扶着他的脊椎将他抱起。“你又累又饿，布鲁斯，我看得到你的胃，你似乎从早上到现在没有吃过东西。况且那些大臣已经够你应付的了。”

“你都听到了？”

超人不再回答他，钢铁之躯抱着他来到餐厅，将他像个娃娃一样放在椅子上。Kelor随即飘过来为他整理了略微歪斜的领带，铺好餐巾。

桌上已经准备好了一道蔬果沙拉，旁边的碟子里还有散发着甜香的黄油面包。从地球千里迢迢运过来的蔬果在这里显得弥足珍贵。布鲁斯也思考过怎样才能在新氪星种植这些地球作物，但遗憾的是他需要更多研究时间。

“吃吧，你需要食物。”氪星君主隔着桌上的鲜花和金质烛台坐在桌子的另一边，红蓝色的铠甲在烛光中显得那样格格不入。

布鲁斯显然对开胃菜毫无兴趣，他勉强吃了几口沙拉，桌上的银勺子倒映出他隐忍的表情。Kelor紧接着端上精致的镀金瓷盘，乳白色的浓汤微微地冒着热气，海鲜和奶油的香气在整个房间里幽幽地弥漫开来。

“你现在打算怎么做？”他将汤推远了一些， “露易丝醒了吗？”

“你不喜欢这道汤吗？那就上下一道菜吧。”卡尔轻柔地说，Kelor随即端上小羊排，为他们倒上红酒。

“回答我！”

那些红色的液体冲入玻璃高脚杯，Kelor将酒瓶放在桌边，自动退远了。

蔚蓝色的眼睛直直地回望他，“我不想谈这个，布鲁斯。”

“你究竟在逃避什么？”蝙蝠侠的声音低沉而严肃，“你早就知道V星的礼物会是什么，从收到戒指的时候你就知道。”

卡尔将视线移开，像是默认了。

“你原本可以避免这一切。”黑暗骑士冷冷地盯着他，“如果你将露易丝送到科学院而不是让她暴露在群臣的目光中，那些大臣就不会为了权力争辩，而你却消失了整整两天。”

“我没有按照你的想法去做，而你正为此生气，布鲁斯。”超人平静地分析，“给我们上甜点吧，Kelor。”

“啪！”

玻璃杯碎裂的声音。

随即是碎片掉落在地的脆响，晶莹的玻璃片在红靴子旁微微晃动两下，发出细微的响动。卡尔眨了眨眼睛，盛着红酒的酒杯掷在脸上并没有给他造成伤害，冰凉的红酒顺着他的脸颊缓缓滑落，在光滑的蓝色铠甲上流下歪歪扭扭的轨迹。

“是你需要我的建议，这是交易的一部分，超人。”布鲁斯放下手，就像是他将所有的愤怒都倾注在那个玻璃杯里，洒向卡尔。“我不明白你在逃避什么，但现在露易丝·莱恩回来了，我们的交易不存在了。”

他甚至感到有一些失望。

布鲁斯烦躁地将袖口解开，一些红酒浸染了他的衬衫袖子，晕开一片暗色的红。“我明天就会离开这里，请你遵守约定……”

话音未落，他听到椅子在光滑的地面拖出一道刺耳的声响，氪星君主站起身，面无表情地从桌上拎起那瓶红酒向他飘过来。

布鲁斯下意识地靠近了椅背。我激怒他了？他听到自己逐渐加速的心跳声。但卡尔已经揪住了他的衣领，窒息感忽然铺天盖地地席卷而来，布鲁斯在半空中踢动着双腿，指甲死死地抠着钢铁之躯的手。

“放……放手。”他从喉间挤出破碎的词，脊椎又开始隐隐作痛，这具身体又开始紧张起来，所有伤痕都叫嚣着要他回忆起数年前的生活。

眼前一阵晕眩，卡尔将他抛在卧室的大床上，人类咳喘着将自己缩成一团，但卡尔拽住他的脚踝将他拖到床中央。

“放开我！放……唔！” 被褥一片凌乱，卡尔按住他的后脑勺将哥谭宝贝英俊的脸压在枕头里，布鲁斯近乎窒息地挣扎着，但很快就听到一声响亮的撕裂声，随即臀部暴露在一片凉意中。

卡尔撕碎他的裤子，用膝盖压着他的腿，手指插入紧闭的菊穴里，布鲁斯吃痛地皱紧起眉，痛苦地在柔软的枕头里抽着气，双手无力地向后抠挠着那只拽住发丝的手。

“松开……咳……”声音被闷在枕头里模糊不清，布鲁斯痛苦地咳喘了好久，沙哑的声音在施暴中宛如破碎玻璃的棱角。又有一根手指拓开红肿的穴肉，两根粗长的手指在干涩的甬道里粗鲁地塞挖。

“如果你不愿意吃饭，我不介意再使用最初的进食方式。”

他听见卡尔在他身后冷冷地说，钢铁之躯的手指从他体内抽出，但还未等他喘出一口气，就有冰凉坚硬的物体直直地破开肠肉。

是那个红酒瓶。卡尔将它旋转着不断深入，瓶口将菊穴缓缓撑开，红酒汩汩灌入红肿的穴道冲刷柔软的肉壁，冰冷的红酒刺激着他的肠肉，穴口不自觉地一阵收缩，空气中弥漫起红酒的香气。

布鲁斯跪趴在那儿，屁股高高翘起，衬衫在挣扎中早已揉乱起皱，纽扣早已不知去向，丝质领带松松垮垮地挂在脖颈，尾端陷在同样凌乱的床单里。他微微前倾身体企图躲开那个瓶子，但卡尔将酒瓶插得更深，甚至抓着瓶身模仿交媾的姿势前后抽插起来，酒水撞击瓶壁漾出水声，一些红酒从穴口与玻璃的缝隙中缓缓滑下，顺着大腿一路淌下，在床单上留下一滩湿漉的暗红色。

“啊……唔……”他在坚硬猛烈的抽插中发出无法遏制的呻吟，卡尔悉知他身体的一切，知道如何才能令他兴奋、勃起。布鲁斯听到一些细碎的金属声，随后他感到超人硕大滚烫的阴茎抵在他的大腿根。

酒瓶被拔出来，半开的穴口慢慢向外吐着红酒。布鲁斯看不到身后卡尔的动作，他抬起头试图劝说他，但下一秒那根阴茎突然撞入他的身体，整根没入。“去你的！啊……”他尖叫着又一次试图挣扎，但卡尔的阴茎开始就着红酒猛烈抽插，粗长的阳具在他腹中不断搅动那些酒液，液体晃动撞击，令小腹一阵酸胀。

布鲁斯皱着眉张大了嘴巴，阴茎在激烈的抽插中缓缓勃起。卡尔喘息着抓紧他的手腕，阴囊拍打会阴发出的响亮啪啪声伴随抽插的水声在房间里响起，不断有酒水顺着抽插的间隙四处飞溅。

“不……停下……克拉克……”声音渐渐变调，布鲁斯尖叫着高潮，双腿酸软几乎跪不住，柔软的床褥如同沼泽般让他无力。喷射而出的大股精液撒在被单的酒渍上，与暗红色斑驳交错。

卡尔拽住他的腿将他翻过身，阴茎在他体内粗暴地转过一圈。布鲁斯短促地呻吟着，脚趾因快感而紧紧蜷起。卡尔又开始了新一轮进攻，他似乎要将所有的愤怒都宣泄在这具身体里，将整根阴茎抽出至头部再狠狠撞回去。

交易。

他将布鲁斯的腿架在肩膀上，阴茎又一次研磨过前列腺。

交易交易交易！

“我们之间的交易永远不会结束！”他低吼着，双手在布鲁斯的腰间留下青紫色的指印，“你永远都不能离开！”

“放……唔……”布鲁斯长大了嘴巴，快感过于强烈，也许卡尔用上了超级速度。无力的双腿挂在钢铁之躯宽阔的肩膀上，交合处一片红酒和肠液的泥泞。他试图拍开卡尔的手，卡尔却俯身咬住他的唇。

充满侵犯意味的吻，几乎令他再一次窒息。

“你永远都不能离开我！”

他在又一次高潮的脱力中听到卡尔充满愤怒的低吼。身体在卡尔的手中前后晃动着，承受人间之神发泄的欲望。他在激烈的冲撞下再一次渐渐失去意识，喉咙里发出低低的呜咽。

卡尔将小半瓶酒直直地倒在他的脸上，布鲁斯顿时被凉凉的酒惊醒，他被呛到了，剧烈地咳喘着张开了失神的眼睛，下体的胀痛和快感仍在刺激他的神经。

“克拉克……”他近乎求饶地叫唤着卡尔，但贯穿下身的阳具依旧粗暴地律动，被强制敞开的双腿呈现出屈辱的姿势，酸痛而无力。穴口被抽捅流出的肠液发出了令人耻辱的水声，两腿间白浊的液体一片狼藉。

他在恍惚中看到卡尔将阴茎深埋入自己的体内，随即感到硕大的肉刃从胀痛的后穴里退出。

布鲁斯无力地抽动了一下手指。

“布鲁斯。”卡尔将头埋在他的腰间，像一个无助的孩子，就像刚才的强暴只是他的一场幻觉。

“你在发什么毛病……”布鲁斯无力地开口，声音沙哑。

“不要动，求你。”他在模糊中听到超人几乎带着哭腔的请求，那双抱住他的手愈发收紧。“就让我这样靠一会儿。”

布鲁斯只觉得眼前一片漆黑，随之失去了知觉。

 

TBC


	5. Kryll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章粗制滥造赶剧情，有两个注释说明在文后。  
> 喜欢的话麻烦点个Kudos❤点个关注噢谢谢！如果从LOFTER来，麻烦在LOF上点喜欢嗷！跪谢跪谢！

——Superman X Batman——

《Astray 迷途》Part 5

 Kryll

——— by Ling_铃歌 ———

 

“请你把我的丈夫还给我。”

露易丝站在他面前。“你还爱他，对吗？”她继而追问道。

黑暗骑士突然感到不知所措。心底阴暗的秘密被质问，被翻开，被挖出置于阳光下，他失去狡黠多谋的冷静模样，他在露易丝面前感到惊慌。

“你还爱他，即使他侮辱你，殴打你，囚禁你，你还是爱他。”露易丝漂亮的眼睛直勾勾地盯着他，目光如同利剑般直插心房，看穿他心中所想。

女人娇丽的脸慢慢分解剥离，露出内里森森白骨。她抬手掐住他的脖颈，渐渐收紧。

“这个位置原本是我的。”

“你夺走了卡尔，夺走了我的丈夫，夺走了原本属于我的一切。”

“你真卑鄙啊。”

 

一道柔和的光透过窗帘的缝隙刺进他的眼睛，布鲁斯猛然惊醒，黑眼睛在朝阳的映照中呈现出诱人的琥珀色。

一个噩梦。

脉搏突突地跳动，脖子似乎还留着窒息的痛感。他眨了眨酸涩的眼睛。

露易丝绝不是那样的，只是一个噩梦。

布鲁斯艰难地撑起身体，一夜的欢纵令四肢提不上一点力气，腰际的被子一下子滑落，被卡尔撕破的衬衫松松垮垮地包裹在他身上，露出胸前皮肤点点紫红色的吻痕。

空气里还弥漫着红酒的味道，混杂一夜欢愉的淫靡气味。

他用力翻下床，精液和残留的酒从微微外翻的穴口缝隙中流出，顺着大腿一路流淌到脚踝。一些被红酒稀释白色零落在地毯上留下星星点点的水渍。

布鲁斯扶住墙壁低低地喘息一声，腰部几乎使不上力气。Kelex飘过来伸出机械臂扶住他，布鲁斯烦躁地将它推远，踉踉跄跄地拖着酸软的身体撞进浴室，将一切都隔绝在门外。

花洒自动调整好了水温和水压，水滴轻柔地在布满伤痕和温和的皮肤上肆意流淌，冲刷走那些酒水混合白浊的污秽。他靠着墙壁慢慢地坐下，疲惫地将头靠在膝盖上。

“你永远都不能离开！”

卡尔的怒吼还在脑海中响起。

“你永远都不能离开我！”

如同被困迷宫中的人孤注一掷，发出绝望的呐喊。

布鲁斯勾起嘴角，被淋湿的黑色发丝顺服地黏在额头上。

 

布鲁斯换上剪裁合身的西装去看孩子。他们就在隔壁房间，由Kelor陪伴照料着，鉴于皇后曾遭到暗杀，女官们也不会被允许照料他们。

但他们需要的不是冰冷的人工AI。

房间的安保措施比帝后的卧室还要严密，身份识别、权限扫描通过后外层能量盾解除，三重防护门开启。布鲁斯刚向前跨入房间，就看到一个小小的身影跌跌撞撞地朝他跑来，他蹲下身将他的女儿抱起，玛莎满足地用小手抓住他的衣袖。

玛莎不喜欢新氪星皇后的那套金线绣制的繁华礼服，上面冰凉的珠饰会硌疼她娇嫩的皮肤。她喜欢将脸埋在他怀里，蹭着衣料柔软的质地入睡，就像他曾经抱着她走过氪星繁华的城市，穿越磁场地区的沙漠，途径遗忘之地满街的霓虹，他一直抱着她，而她一直需要他。

托马斯和乔纳森与他分离了两年，在他回到氪星的前几天有些不适应，血缘里与生俱来的羁绊让他们亲近他，拽住他的衣角，但又因为分离产生的疏离感而不知所措。他每天都会去看他们，渐渐地这对双胞胎开始对他笑，开始粘着他，开始对玛莎独占他的怀抱表示不满。

蝙蝠侠没有足够的育儿经验，但明白自己对他们而言意味着什么。

曾经，他有很多孩子，他们为他流血，为他牺牲，或是不知所踪，又或是背叛他。

曾经，年老的蝙蝠失去了所有的知更鸟。

他只是想竭尽所能地让这些孩子不要再因他而痛苦。

但往往事与愿违。

他将玛莎抱在怀里，细细地将一块黄油饼干掰成小块喂她。托马斯还是有些害羞，但也不满于玛莎占领父亲的怀抱，只能学着他的同胞弟弟的样子抱住父亲的小腿吵着要饼干。

布鲁斯弯下腰轻轻地将玛莎放到地上，孩子们都黏上来了，如同形状可爱的牛皮糖，每当他放下一个，另一个就会吵闹着要他抱，他们不会让他怀里空缺。

他们会选择卡尔，还是选择自己？

Kelor取来一些糖果，布鲁斯将那些花花绿绿的水果糖放在手心里，让三个孩子选择各自喜欢的颜色。

总有一天，所有人都会做出选择。

“他们很可爱，是不是？”他听到门开启的声音，知道卡尔正站在门口。

布鲁斯依旧坐在椅子上，桌上散乱堆着玩具和零食。玛莎似乎有些畏惧氪星君主，抓紧布鲁斯的领带将整张脸埋在他胸前，布鲁斯安慰似地摸了摸她的背，“你应该常来看看他们。”他回答。

卡尔温暖的手掌轻轻覆上他的肩膀，乔纳森和托马斯与卡尔相处的时间更长，他们抓住超人红色的披风，又吵着要得到他的拥抱。“我会的。”氪星君主抱起他的儿子们，“只要你答应……我们一起养育他们。”

没有回答。布鲁斯仍然背对着他，黑暗骑士修长的手指划过玛莎柔软的头发，轻轻地安抚过幼子脆弱的脊背。玛莎从父亲怀中探出头偷偷地瞄了卡尔一眼，又害怕地将头缩回去。

“我猜你并不只是来陪伴他们的。”布鲁斯冷冷地说。

卡尔有些不满地眯起眼睛，但调皮的乔纳森沿着超人宽阔的肩膀企图爬上他的头顶，卡尔黑色的卷发被揉得凌乱。他溺爱地搂住乔纳森将他从肩上抱下来。

“你应该看过外交报告了，布鲁斯。”人间之神将孩子交给Kelor，走到布鲁斯面前望着他：“Kryll*星球的首领今晚来访，我希望你能和我一起出席宴会。”

没有回答。

“布鲁斯，你有在听我说话吗？”他捏着布鲁斯的下巴将那张英俊的脸抬起。

“你难道就没有别的人选了？”那双黑眼睛静静地盯着他，“比如……”

“你是皇后，布鲁斯。”

“但很快就不是了。”黑暗骑士将手搭上钢铁之躯坚硬的手腕，试图脱离他的桎梏，“你知道你的那些大臣……”

“我会处理好这个，别再试图说服我放你离开。”手指逐渐加重力道，卡尔压低了声音，“你没有选择。”

“爸……爸……”像是感受到紧张的气氛，玛莎在布鲁斯怀里因害怕而小声啜泣起来。

像是被灼伤手指般，卡尔猛然松开了他。钢铁之躯看着下巴上那抹微红的指印，不知所措地翕动嘴唇：“我……”超人的喉结动了动。“我只是……”

布鲁斯打断了他的话。“你想让我在群臣面前树立威信。”他说，“你想让他们知道你并不打算废后，想要保住我的地位。”

卡尔站在他面前，被乔纳森揉乱的头发有些好笑。他颓唐地立在那里面对他的皇后和公主，被突如其来的手足无措抽去了戾气。

“但是。”布鲁斯抱紧了玛莎，“从露易丝出现在所有人眼前的那一刻起，事态就不会向你想的那样发展。”

因为他在阐述一个真相。

“有权力就会有斗争，克拉克。”布鲁斯轻声说。氪星君主阴晴不定，他小心翼翼地观察他的神色，但卡尔没有反驳他。

超人只是将桌旁的椅子慢慢地拉开，金属椅脚划过柔软的地毯留下一串近乎轻不可闻的响声。

玛莎安静下来了，乔纳森和托马斯正用笔将一张白纸涂抹得一塌糊涂。房间里只有Kelor机械触手轻微的移动声和笔尖划过纸张的沙沙声。

“你还记得Kryll吗？”卡尔坐在他身边，像是害怕他逃走那样小声说。

布鲁斯点了点头。

“我们曾经……”卡尔看了一眼黑暗骑士无表情的脸，但他不再说下去了。

布鲁斯的目光仍在那对双胞胎身上。

氪星君主站起身，向着门口走去。“就当是见一见故人，布鲁斯。”他恳求道。

 

穿着华丽礼服的氪星贵族们怏怏地在大厅内窃窃私语，谁都没有跳舞的兴致。他们注视Kryll的使团步入宫殿，金色的金属皮囊坚硬而冷漠，大厅里绚丽的水晶灯挥洒柔和的灯光，在他们金属制的外表上折射出耀眼的金色光晕。

谁会想与没有感情的机械跳舞呢？据说Kryll星球的生物为了永生抛弃了肉体，也成为了没有感情的机器。

布鲁斯站在卡尔身边，皇后桂冠上的金叶衬托他的黑发，黑夜般深沉的眼睛里闪着如星辰般的光。Kryll 的首领的机械眼睛扫过新氪星的皇帝和皇后，他带着使团朝他们行礼，从冰冷的身体里发出由机械音堆成的氪星语：“新氪星的皇帝陛下，皇后陛下，Kryll感谢你们的热情好客。”

“我们也期待与Kryll的合作。”卡尔回答。

使团不需要进食，也不在意那些细枝末节的礼仪，宴会只是程式化地入席交谈。Kryll不算强大，没有感情的生物会被科技奴役。

“恕我冒犯，你们为什么要舍去‘感情’。”一名氪星贵族好奇地问。“氪星也重视发展科技，但从未想过要舍弃‘感情’。”

Kryll的外交官向他们的首领微微点头，机械音尽力地变为一种略微谦恭的语气：“这是我们曾经犯下的错误，先生。我们为了追求永生抛弃肉体，但感情是基于肉体上的。”

贵族点了点头，举起酒杯对他们表示敬意：“你们已经认为这是‘错误’，这是难能可贵的，但你们已经认识到了错误，这表示……？”

“没错，先生。” Kryll外交官也举起酒杯，虽然他无法饮用氪星的酒水，“我们一开始知道自己缺乏感情，卻不能理解这种东西。在数年前，我们派出一种以感情为食的生物前往整个宇宙，终于在地球上寻找到感情最为浓厚的地方。”

氪星贵族们不顾形象地交头接耳，难以置信地小声惊呼。

“地球？”

“居然是地球？”

“人类会有那么浓厚的感情？”

“我以为人类只会自相残杀。”

他们压低了声音，但只是嘈杂了一小会儿。他们的人类皇后仍安静地坐在皇帝身边，布鲁斯·韦恩特有的气质高贵而令人着迷，即使是繁复过头的氪星礼服也无法让他的美貌显得庸俗，反而呈现出一种艳丽的美。

“这是很久之前的事了。” Kryll的首领说，“我们从地球一对友人，但后来具我们所知他们还是成为了伴侣，他们的身上吸收了感情，现在我们正逐渐将感情找回，试图重新注入体内。”一双机械眼睛望向卡尔和布鲁斯，“皇帝陛下，我们曾经在科技方面与氪星合作过，我们此次来访，是为了恳求新氪星能再次给予我们科技上的支持，当然我们也会回赠一些技术。”

“新氪星科学院的首席官阿露拉·佐-艾尔会负责这件事。”卡尔回答。

阿露拉起身行礼。

Kryll的首领谦恭地俯身表示感谢，他看着布鲁斯，机械身体里发出一阵的白噪音，像是仪器扫描实验体的声响。

“皇帝陛下。”机械音突兀地响起。“我们现在未能完全掌握‘感情’这种东西，但我们很好奇，皇后陛下曾经是您的敌人，是一个我们所说的文明底端的地球人，但您将他尊为皇后，这种感情究竟是什么？”

有人倒抽了一口冷气，有人的叉子掉入盘中发出刺耳的脆响。

卡尔眯起了眼睛，不满地瞪着他。

布鲁斯在桌下按住了卡尔的手。他挑起眉毛，脸上挂着哥谭花花公子式的笑容，礼服上的珠翠随着轻微的动作相互敲击，发出悦耳的细响。“首领大人。”他缓缓开口，用Kryll的语言回答，“人类并不是您想得那么低等，如果真是那样的话，与新氪星联姻的就不是人类，而是你们。”

Kryll使团发出了赞叹声，AI将他的话转为氪星语传达给了贵族，所有人面面相觑，脸上挂着惊讶的神色。

“这太令人惊奇了。” Kryll的首领高声说，“据我们所知，从来没有人类会说Kryll的语言！无意冒犯，尊贵的皇后陛下，请您原谅我的无礼。”他站起身向布鲁斯虔诚地行礼。“人类远比我们想象得复杂，新氪星与地球的联姻是明智之举。”

布鲁斯举起酒杯表达敬意。

这场宴会并没有持续很久，Kryll的使团将在新氪星的三颗月亮升向夜幕高高的穹顶时离开，他们的科学官将在几天后被派往新氪星的科学院。使团沿着宫殿长长的阶梯缓缓走下，卡尔正为阿露拉做着介绍，一个低沉的声音叫住了布鲁斯。

“皇后陛下，请您留步。” Kryll语。

布鲁斯回头，是Kryll的首领。

卡尔看了他们一眼。

“您是否还记得Kryll？记得那些以感情为食的生物？” Kryll首领问。

“我当然记得。”布鲁斯回答。

“我们非常感谢您和超人……现在的新氪星皇帝陛下。”机械音里充斥一丝诚恳的谢意，“数年前，我们的使者被您和超人的感情吸引到地球，吸收了你们的感情。但后来我们听说了您——蝙蝠侠和超人的对立，这让我们很难过，我们甚至怀疑这份感情的真实性。”

布鲁斯站在台阶上，缀满珠饰的皇后礼服在月光下宛如披着星辰般美丽。“你们要知道，感情这种东西是复杂的。”他回答。

“那么。”Kryll的首领问道，“你们还爱着对方吗？就像那晚在北极那样？”

 

TBC

——————

*注1：本章提到的Kryll，出自著名的基佬故事《孤堡夜未眠》（SUPERMAN/BATMAN #63），就是超蝙两人被虫子吸收感情的那篇，官逼同死，同跪下叫爸爸。2333  
注2：布鲁斯指出卡尔做的一些事，包括杀掉V星使臣、与他一同参加宴会，他都明白是卡尔想要保住自己的皇后地位，潜台词是“我知道你所做一切的目的，但事情不会向你期待的发展，一是你的臣子为了权利竭力讨好，只会让你看到你想看到的；二是我必须达到我的目的，也不会任你摆布”。卡尔明白布鲁斯知道自己所做的目的，但无法辩驳，于是岔开话题。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 另外，布鲁斯明白卡尔为了保住他的地位，却又将露易丝暴露在臣子面前，要么他两个都想要，但他了解超人，所以这不可能。他这么做的真相会在最后几章说明。因为怕剧透以及引起歧义，有些关于剧情的评论我先不回复啦，谢谢各位小仙女的支持，请继续往下看哦~www


	6. The Usurper 篡位者

——Superman X Batman——

《Astray 迷途》Part 6

 The Usurper 篡位者

——— by Ling_铃歌 ———

 

柔和的月光在宫殿高高的台阶上映下屋顶一隅的剪影，三颗月亮缓缓移到天空的另一边，宫殿的影子渐渐被拉扯、偏移，如同一只蛰伏在新坎多城一段的巨兽。

黑暗骑士的心跳如常，上台阶的步伐看似沉稳而矫健，但卡尔看得见他的身体状况，宽大的皇后礼服制约了布鲁斯的动作，遍布伤痕的身体在生育和磨难中被摧垮，长时间站立和久坐都对他的脊椎造成负担。皇后的礼服下摆轻轻掠过台阶，金线与珠翠在月光中闪着璀璨的光，前庭萦绕的花香伴随寂静的夜色幽幽地包裹四周。卡尔转过头看着布鲁斯的侧脸，上面什么表情都没有。

“你们还爱着对方吗？就像那晚在北极那样？”Kryll的首领在离开前问。

卡尔抬头紧张地望向台阶上的布鲁斯，他听到自己震耳欲聋的心跳。他看见布鲁斯轻启那两片樱色的唇，那两片他吻过无数次的嘴唇，他曾用布莱尼亚克工具控制他，贪婪地吻他，羞辱他，向他索取。

他看见皇后桂冠上的宝石和金叶发出柔和的光晕，那些宝石由他亲自挑选，他觉得它们很衬布鲁斯的眼睛。

他看见黑暗骑士的身体动了动，蝙蝠侠低下头，像是叹了一口气，又像是说了一个他听不见的答案。

说啊，布鲁斯，回答他。

卡尔睁大了眼睛。

说“是”，说我们彼此相爱，说你爱我。

“首领大人。”皇后抬起头，珠饰轻敲发出悦耳的声响。他再次看向Kryll的首领，脸上挂上属于布鲁斯·韦恩的笑意，“感情是复杂的，‘爱’尤其特殊，不仅是人类，有感情的生物都很难定义或是解释它。但正因为这样，它才值得探究。”

卡尔站在那儿，如置身冰窖。

“无论是Kryll，氪星人，还是人类，我们都总有一天会明白。”他听见布鲁斯补充道。

“陛下。”

你为什么不告诉他？

“陛下？”

只是一个单词，为什么你不愿意说？

“陛下！”

阿露拉轻轻呼唤他，卡尔回过头，对上她担忧的眼神。“Kryll请求派遣运输船将他们赠送的设备运过来，您会同意吧？”她的手在身后安慰似地拍了拍他的手臂。

“当然。”卡尔对Kryll的外交官笑着点头，心不在焉地回答。

他将Kryll的使团送走了，抛出几句敷衍的外交辞令，布鲁斯为他补充了一些，布鲁斯·韦恩一向精于此道。卡尔看着那两片嘴唇开开合合，他的耳朵听到他们在说什么，但他并不想听。

你为什么不说？

随行的大臣们陆续散去，夜风吹过清冷的前庭，拂起披风的一角。超人不会觉得冷，卡尔看着布鲁斯再次走上高高的台阶，氪星君主想要牵起皇后的手一起回到宫殿，此刻却觉得手指被冻住一般，浑身冰冷。

为什么？

布鲁斯的步伐变得迟缓，他太累了，脊椎的刺痛令他摇晃着踩上礼服的下摆，一个踉跄几乎要摔倒。卡尔伸出手扶住他，但被轻轻推开。布鲁斯扶住冰凉坚硬的石柱喘息一会儿，卡尔停在他对面，张了张嘴。“你还好吗？”他听到自己的声音，笨拙而可笑。

沉默在他们中间蔓延。

你说你想改善我们的关系，难道依然是谎言吗？

“走吧。”他听到布鲁斯说。

前方大厅里依旧灯火辉煌，仍有不少新氪星权贵沉浸在宴会的欢乐中，毕竟夜还很长。卡尔走在布鲁斯身边，暖色的光照亮了他们，鲜花和食物的香味充斥着每个角落，新氪星的皇帝和皇后接受行礼和充满敬意的目光。

“克拉克！”

熟悉的呼唤声混合在舒缓的舞曲中，轻柔而欢快，卡尔转过身，露易丝正从宴会长桌的另一端向他走来，绯色的氪星礼服衬着她漆黑的卷发，她温柔地望着他，呼唤丈夫的名字。

“露易丝？”

“很抱歉现在才过来。”她抬头的时候，耳坠上的珍珠随之轻轻摇晃，“我很想你。”

一名宫廷女官匆匆忙忙地自她身后赶来，低下头慌张地行礼：“皇后陛下，抱歉！莱恩夫人她……”

有人注意到了他们，大臣们小声地议论起来。

一丝惊慌爬上露易丝的脸，她看向卡尔身后，对上布鲁斯的眼睛。“布鲁斯？”下一秒，她笑着朝他打招呼，“你也在这里。”她说。“好久不见……”

“你的身体还没有完全恢复。”卡尔打断了她的话，“你需要休息。”

“我甚至不知道经历了什么，我的头脑一片混乱。”露易丝摇了摇头，“我一直在做噩梦，你说得对，克拉克……我得走了。”她轻轻揉按着额头，转过身去，“我得走了……”

“我送你回去。”卡尔小声说，他走在露易丝身边，小心翼翼地为她指路。他们的身影消失在大厅门口，所有的目光都集中在布鲁斯脸上，所有人都试图从皇后的脸上看出些什么。

但韦恩依旧面无表情地站在那儿，他站在长桌旁捧起Kelex递来的银杯，甚至没有看门口一眼。杯子里是专为他准备的姜汁汽水，布鲁斯仰起脖子将它一饮而尽，沁凉又生辣的触感滑过他的咽喉。“下次为露易丝准备更大一些的珍珠耳环，那更衬她的气质。”他将银杯放回托盘中，漫不经心地对一旁战战兢兢的宫廷女官说。

那女孩似乎吓坏了，低着头站在他身旁微微颤抖。

卡拉绕过舞池，金发在水晶灯光下泛出灿灿的暖光。“皇后不会为此生气。”年轻的女亲王轻声安慰她，“去吧。”

舞曲的最后一个音节消失在欢声笑语中，大厅又变得嘈杂起来。“威克斯家族的人。”卡拉将目光从女官离去的背影中收回，“看来也与V星有关联。”

“你成长得很快，卡拉。”布鲁斯低头望着她。

“露易丝·莱恩的房间同样戒备森严，她不可能因为女官的失误跑出来。”卡拉挑起眉笑着说，“拜托，布鲁斯，我也有超级大脑。”

“近期阿露拉要为Kryll的事情忙碌，据我所知，Kryll有一些技术可以为我所用。”布鲁斯说。

卡拉瞪大了眼睛，“你是说——”

“是的，可以用于改善磁场。”布鲁斯回答。“趁超人有别的事情要忙，你和阿露拉不介意我住在科学院吧？”

 

 

“你就一直穿着这个？”

布鲁斯回头，阿露拉仍然埋首于那堆实验器材中。“用于分析数据和防护。”他随口回答，用黑色臂铠上的微型电脑拷贝下一串实验数据。

“那些年轻人显然对你很感兴趣。”阿露拉瞟了一眼在门口偷看的科学官们。

“脱去这身铠甲也一样。”他回答，“他们好奇的是我为什么在这里。”

“一直躲在这里并不明智。”阿露拉低声说，“你应该利用权力主持大局，获得更多的支持。”

“Kryll的实验器材具有重构金属组件的功能。”蝙蝠侠忽视她的话，“这有利于磁场转换装置的运作，阿露拉，我不觉得研究这些不能获得支持。”

阿露拉将Kryll的小型能量装置递给助手，“关于磁场改造试验区域的问题，我想与您谈一谈。”她走到一扇门前，系统通过了权限扫描，厚重的金属门快速开启，“请？”

黑暗骑士的黑色斗篷拖过地面发出轻微的簌簌声，布鲁斯跟随她穿过一条长长的走廊，四周很安静，只有一台小型机器人洒扫地面发出的低噪声。他看到长廊的尽头门边的铭牌：首席科学官办公室。

“我并不了解卡尔为你打造的铠甲，但如果你想进行某些升级和维护，我应该可以帮上忙。”阿露拉的声音从前方传来。

“为什么？”蝙蝠侠质问道，充满戒备。

“我研究过你从前的那套战衣，以氪石作为动力，是对抗卡尔的有利武器。” 阿露拉并不回答。办公室的门缓缓打开，偌大的空间被堆满了实验器材和控制器，卡拉正与机器人一同分析数据，披风随转身的动作在灯光下划出一道红色的弧线。

“布鲁斯！”她对他微笑，手指在投影屏上拉出一段数据。

“从目前的情况来看，试验区域改造效果非常好。”阿露拉分析说，“如果将Kryll的技术用于磁场转换装置，应该能加快转换磁场的速度。”

“你交给超人的报告上也这样写。”蝙蝠侠指出，“但我猜你一定有不想告诉他的部分。”

首席科学官意味深长地看了他一眼，手指飞快地划过屏幕调出一个数据：“东南部的磁场区域出现了一个空洞。”她解释道，“尚不清楚是不是试验区进行的磁场逆转造成的。但可以确定的是，它像是……”她顿了顿，“和幻影空间相似的东西。”

布鲁斯紧紧盯着她的蓝眼睛，与卡拉的几乎一模一样，但目光多了几分凌厉和坚决。“你并不打算告诉卡尔这些，显然你不再像从前那样维护卡尔了，对吗？”

阿露拉与他对视了一会儿。“卡拉。”新氪星的首席科学官开口，“你先出去。”

“母亲？”清澈的蓝眼睛里满是疑惑和惊讶。

“我要和韦恩先生单独谈谈。”

“但是……”

“你会知道的。”阿露拉许诺道。“我不会伤害他。”

“你们不能……不能把我排除在外。”她几乎惊慌失措，玫瑰色的嘴唇微微颤抖，“难道我们不是同一阵营的吗？”

“让她留下。”蝙蝠侠命令道，“她曾与我一起对抗超人。”

阿露拉的神色有些僵硬，她扶住椅子缓缓坐下，盯着布鲁斯那张被冰冷黑色铠甲覆盖的脸：“可是……”她像是想要吞咽下一句令自己难堪的话，“每一位合格的母亲都不希望看到自己的孩子陷入阴谋中。”

“阴谋……”卡拉皱起眉，“母亲？你到底想要做什么？”

“你说你要帮助我，阿露拉。”黑暗骑士的头盔发出一阵细小的机械音，布鲁斯走近她，将自己的头盔摘下来露出韦恩英俊的脸。“这不能称为‘阴谋’。”

“你现在有多少支持率，皇后陛下？”阿露拉抬头看他，“我相信凭借你对新氪星的贡献，你能一直坐稳这个位置。”她不等他回答，又说：“你有艾尔家族的子嗣，你有聪明的头脑，你有漂亮的皮囊，蝙蝠侠，新氪星可以成为你的。”

“不要试探我，阿露拉。”布鲁斯皱眉，“你知道我对新氪星没兴趣。”

“我希望你能帮助新氪星。”她回答。

“我说过我只是为了地球，对抗V星，对磁场的研究也在继续，这是我们一开始谈好的。”

“可是一切都在失控！”她提高了嗓音，“你无法阻止V星的‘礼物’，甚至不能留住你的丈夫！留住卡尔！”

“母亲！”卡拉焦急地拉住她的手，眼神在她与布鲁斯之间逡巡。

“你到底在干什么，蝙蝠侠？”阿露拉目光如炬，怒火宛似要灼烧他的每一寸五官，“两天来卡尔又陪着露易丝·莱恩，对你不闻不问！你知道这对新氪星而言意味着什么？！”

布鲁斯平静地望着她。

“我不知道你们在那次会见Kryll使团后发生了什么。”她在他如水的目光中渐渐冷静下来，“但你必须修复和卡尔的关系，你必须重新获得他对你的宠爱！新氪星的一切不能因为一个来路不明的前皇后功亏一篑！”

“母亲……”卡拉小心地抚摸阿露拉的脊背，“事情没有你想得那么糟糕。”

“对不起，我只是……”她整理了自己有些凌乱的额发，像是意识到自己的失态，她瘫坐在椅子里，表情显露出一丝慌张。“氪星的毁灭还历历在目，我经历过，我不能让新氪星重蹈覆辙。V星不是仅有的想要吞并新氪星的势力，我只是担心……”

“阿露拉，我有我的计划。”布鲁斯慢慢拉开椅子，“事情确实不会像你想得那么糟糕。”他坐在她对面，隔着宽大的办公桌同她对视，“氪星战士勇往直前，但有时候，战场更需要谋略。”

阿露拉眉间的皱纹慢慢舒展开，“你那么聪明，我怎么能忘了这个？”她翕动嘴唇，最终略带嘲讽地说：“我甚至怀疑你为了地球，是不是可以毁掉新氪星。”

“这不可能，阿露拉。”黑暗骑士反驳道，“新氪星显然有V星安插的势力，我必须通过露易丝找出他们，这同样需要你们的帮助。”

“就算这是你不阻止露易丝·莱恩被送来的原因。”阿露拉质问，“你为什么不想想，V星既然能复活她，就一定知道控制她的方法。如果卡尔决定废后，他们就能凭借莱恩这个傀儡慢慢统治新氪星。”

“因为我知道这不可能。”布鲁斯的嘴角展开一抹笑意，“卡尔永远不会废后。”

阿露拉的胸口微微起伏，沉默静静地划过空气的罅隙。

“如果真的有那么一天，我们不得不为此对抗卡尔……”她再一次打量人类的脸，疲惫而沉重的声音在寂静中突兀地响起，“磁场的那个空洞应该能派上用处，并且……”她的目光变得坚定，“请你与卡拉联姻，我保证，你与卡尔的长女将是新氪星未来的女皇。”

 

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章没有车，下章开始宫斗和车。  
> 站在阿露拉的立场就是：“我把你弄回来拥戴你还搞了很多线人为你收集情报结果V星还是送礼物来了现在卡尔也不理你了你特么到底想干啥老娘的心血啊啊啊！”  
> 另外第一部里布鲁斯看的那本《氪星史诗》其实是铺垫。


End file.
